My Obsession
by Hani Yuya
Summary: Haruno Sakura gadis bertubuh gemuk, menyukai pria terpopuler di kampusnya Uchiha Sasuke,pemuda tak dikenalnya akan merubah hidupnya menjadi sesuatu yang baru."Apakah ada pria yang melihat kecantikan dari hati?"/"Aku benci wanita jelek, enyahlah dari hadapanku!"/"Kau menyukainyakan?Mau kubantu untuk mencairkan hatinya? Aku akan mengubahmu menjadi kupu-kupu yang cantik" up chap 4
1. Chapter 1

Brakkkk

Seorang gadis dengan helaian merah muda sebatas pundak membuka paksa pintu bercat putih itu dengan kasar tanpa permisi, lalu dengan hebohnya ia melangkah masuk dan berteriak.

"Kyaaaaaaa... Nii-chan, bagaimana ini... hiks"

Ia menghambur memeluk Pemuda tampan berhelai merah yang terlihat baby face diusianya yang menginjak 30 tahunan itu. Wajah sang pemuda yang dipanggil Nii-chan itu berubah memerah, perempatan siku banyak tercetak di pelipisnya. Karena sang gadis bak musim semi itu mengganggu aktifitasnya.

Pletak

Satu jitakan melayang di kepala sang gadis. Membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"Ouch"

"Kecilkan suaramu. Kau mengganggu pasienku Sakura!" Pemuda baby face itu menatap tajam sang gadis.

Sakura seakan tak peduli jika Kakaknya memarahinya, ia semakin kencang memeluknya, dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Nii-chan... hiks, berat badanku naik lagi.. huwaaaa, aku tidak bisa menikah kalau tubuhku gemuk begini, hiks"

"Kenapa?"

"Jelaskan... mana ada pemuda yang mau dengan wanita gemuk dan jelek sepertiku, hiks" Ucapnya lirih.

Sasori memijit keningnya pelan, ia sangat tau kebiasaan adiknya ini, yang selalu gelisah jika menyangkut masalah berat badan.

"Ck, cinta yang tulus bukan dilihat dr fisik Sakura, cinta yang tulus itu dari sini" Ujarnya penuh percaya diri seraya menunjuk dadanya sendiri.

"Apakah ada pria yang melihat kecantikan dari hati?" tanyanya seakan tak mempercayai perkataan kakaknya.

"Tentu saja, tapi bagaikan mencari jarum di tumpukan jerami" Jawabnya santai seraya mengedikkan bahunya.

Sakura menyipitkan matanya, lalu menggembungkan pipinya,"sepertinya Nii-chan tipe pria yang melihat dari fisik?" Ujarnya sarkastik

"Hmmm, mungkin" Jawab Sasori santai. Berusaha menggoda adiknya.

"Cih, pantas sampai saat ini kau belum menikah, kau terlalu pemilih Nii-chan"

CTAK

Wajah Sasori berubah horor ketika mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut adiknya itu. Hei, apakah kau tau kakakmu belum menikah sampai saat ini karena ia ingin menjagamu sampai kau menemukan pasangan hidupmu.

Tapi mungkin karena wajahnya yang terlalu manis banyak wanita yang malah berbalik membencinya, karena merasa kalah cantik dengannya, adiknya tak tau jika sang kakak terbebani dengan wajahnya yang mirip wanita itu. Setiap hari ia harus menerima pengakuan cinta dari sesama jenis, andaikan adiknya tau betapa tersikaanya dirinya memiliki wajah yang cantik.

"Kau... KELUAR DARI RUANGANKU SEKARANG,BAKA IMOUTO!"

Habis sudah kesabaran Sasori, ia menyeret paksa sang adik keluar dari ruangan prakteknya. Dan menutup pintu kasar.

BLAM

"Ck, menyebalkan" Sakura berdecak kesal dan langsung melenggang pergi.

'Kapan aku menemukan pemuda yang benar-benar mencintaiku tanpa melihat penampilan fisikku? Ahh~ memikirkan masalah ini membuatku frustasi' gumamnya. Sakura melangkah gontai disepanjang lorong rumah Sakit Konoha.

Karena wajahnya yang tertunduk di sepanjang langkahnya, ia tak melihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut raven panjang sebatas punggung diikat satu itu memperhatikannya. Senyuman manis nan menggoda dari paras wajahnya yang tampan itu tertuju padanya, Onyx nya yang teduh menatap lembut dirinya yang penuh akan gumpalan daging.

"Haruno Sakura kah?" Gumamnya pelan seraya menatap punggung sang gadis bak musim semi itu sampai tak terlihat lagi.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Hani Yuya

Judul : My Obsession

Rate : M(for save)

Pairing : ItaSaku slight SasuSaku.

Gendere : Au,Ooc,Romance,Hurt/Confort.

Chap 1- Hati yang terluka.

.

.

.

#Sakura POV ON #

Matahari terik menyinari tubuhku yang penuh akan lemak ini, kulihat jam yang tertengger di tangan kananku sepintas.

"Pantas, sudah jam 11 rupanya, haaa ~"

Aku menghela nafas frustasi, bagaimana tidak... aku harus menempuh ilmu ke Universitas Konoha di bawah teriknya matahari yang seakan membakar kulitku sampai menghitam.

Musim panas adalah musim yang paling kubenci, suhu saat ini mungkin bisa lebih dari 40 derajat. Membawa tubuhku yang penuh akan gumpalan lemak dan daging saja sudah membuatku lelah, apalagi harus berjalan dibawah teriknya ~ sampai di tempat tujuan meski telat saja sudah bagus, daripada aku memutuskan untuk berbalik pulang kerumah.

Hehe, Itulah kebiasaanku akhir-akhir ini. Karena berat badanku kini terus bertambah sepanjang waktu, melebihi obisitas wanita normal pada umumnya. Aku merutuki diriku sendiri yang setiap malam selalu tergiur dengan makanan lezat yang dibawa kakakku saat pulang dari tempat kerjanya.

Sehingga kini tubuhku semakin melar kesamping, akibatnya melangkahpun sulit dan cepat sekali lelah, itu semua membuatku malas melangkahkan kakiku ke luar rumah dan lebih memilih menghabisi waktu luangku dirumah.

Haa~ kalau saja aku tidak jatuh cinta pada teman satu angkatanku di Universitas, aku bahkan enggan pergi kuliah, meski sahabat baikku Yamanaka Ino selalu menceramahiku, karena terlalu sering membolos.

Hei aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku, namaku Haruno Sakura, mahasiswi tingkat 4 jurusan seni di Universitas Konoha, aku tinggal berdua saja dengan Kakakku Haruno Sasori, dia salah satu dokter praktek di Konoha Hospital.

Semenjak orangtua kami meninggal lima tahun lalu dia yang membiayai seluruh keperluanku. Usia kami pun lumayan terpaut jauh 10 tahun. Tapi lihat, wajahnya yang awet muda membuatku kesal, ck! Aku sering disangka kakaknya jika bertegur sapa dengan pasiennya di rumah sakit. Kenapa aku sama sekali tak mirip dengan kakakku yang cantik, kami-sama kenapa kau pilih kasih, kau malah memberikan wajah cantik pada kakakku yang notabene seorang pria. Sedangkan aku, lihat bintik jerawat kini mulai memenuhi wajahku yang chubby.

Aaarrghhhh... ingin rasanya aku berteriak di pinggir tebing. Betapa malangnya diriku, selama aku dilahirkan sampai saat ini belum pernah merasakan cinta sejati. Mungkin karena aku gemuk dan jelek, tidak ada satupun pria yang tertarik ... itulah yang aku pikirkan sampai saat ini.

"KYAAAA... Sasuke -senpai"

"Aishiteru Sasuke- kun"

Eh sudah sampai kampus? Sejak tadi aku berjalan sambil melamun, tiba-tiba sudah sampai ya. Memang jarak antara kampusku dengan Rumah Sakit tempat kakakku bekerja tak jauh, hanya puluhan meter saja. Kalau berjalan kaki kira-kira 30 menit. Sehingga aku sering mondar-mandir menemuinya.

Keringat bercucuran memenuhi wajahku. Kulihat semua wanita berkumpul membuat satu lingkakan mengelilingi lapangan basket yang terletak di tengah-tengah gedung.

Aku menyelinap masuk diantara kerumunan banyak orang, alhasil banyak orang yang terdorong atas ulahku. Sampai-sampai aku kena damprat marah semuanya.

"Jangan dorong-dorong, dasar gendut!"

"Maaf, maaf"

Hatiku bagai tercabik-cabik, mendengar kata 'Gendut' mampu membuat hatiku nyeri. Ya, itu kata terlarang untukku. Meski kenyataannya aku memang bertubuh gemuk.

Manik emeraldku langsung berbinar-binar ketika melihat pemuda dengan helaian raven yang mencuat kebelakang sedang bertanding basket dengan teman-temannya.

Tampan dan... errr ~ sexi, aku sampai meneguk ludahku sendiri ketika melihat ia menyeka peluh yang membasahi wajahnya yang tampan dengan kaosnya sendiri, hingga terlihat jelas bentuk tubuhnya yang sixpak.

Ahh, pikiran kotor kini menghantui benakku, aku sampai membayangkan tubuh polos nya di atas ranjang. Dadanya yang bidang, perutnya yang sixpak dengan urat-urat ototnya yang indah.

Hehehe... tanpa sadar aku tertawa sendiri dan mengibas- ngibaskan tangan kedepan. Tanpa kusadari sebuah bola mengarah ke arahku...

"Awaaaasssss... "

"Eh? Kyaa"

Aku berteriak, sepertinya tak sempat menghindar. Aku menutup mataku pasrah.

Bruukkkk

Eh? Tidak sakit? Aku mulai membuka mataku perlahan. Manik emeraldku membulat, ketika melihat seorang pemuda dengan helaian raven panjang sepunggung yang diikat satu berdiri tegak di depanku. Menghalangi laju bola yang akan mengenaiku,dengan punggungnya.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku berulang kali "tampan" sebuah pujian terlontar begitu saja dari bibirku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Ahhh, suaranya juga merdu. Aku tak merespon pertanyaannya, karena sibuk memperhatikan wajahnya.

Kulihat ia terkekeh pelan, Puk. Ia mengelus pucuk helaian merah mudaku.

"Baguslah kalau kau tak apa-apa, aku permisi dulu"

Pemuda itu segera pergi dari hadapanku setelah selesai berucap. Aku masih tak bergeming dari tempatku, blusshhh, wajahku memerah, jantungku berdetak dengan cepat.

Ahh, pertama kali diperlakukan baik oleh seorang pria, terlebih lagi dia tampan. Entah mengapa perasaan hangat menjalar di hatiku. Satu kesimpulanku tentang dirinya, meski baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya, dia pemuda yang baik.

Pletak

"Ouch?"

Sebuah jitakan cukup kencang membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Ck, jam pertama sudah hampir dimulai, forehead, ayo cepat... apa untungnya sich selalu menonton pemuda dingin itu?"

Seorang gadis dengan helaian kuning blonde berdiri berkacak pinggang di belakangku. Manik shappirenya menatap tak suka sosok pemuda yang memiliki helaian raven mencuat kebelakang yang sedang bermain basket itu.

"Kau tidak tau pesonanya pig" balasku sedikit kesal.

"Hmm, aku tak tertarik dengan pemuda yang berlidah tajam seperti dia, sikapnya dingin dan tak bersahabat. Kusarankan padamu, lupakanlah dia forehead, cari pemuda yang lebih baik daripada dia. Atau kau akan sakit hati, jika dia sudah mengeluarkan ucapan mematikan padamu suatu hari nanti!" Ino menatap intens kedua manik emeraldku.

"Karena itu aku cukup menyukainya dalam diam pig. Tak berani mengambil resiko, mendekatinya lebih jauh lagi. Karena aku tau dia tak akan pernah mengakui keberadaanku" Ucapku lirih.

Kutatap lekat pemuda raven yang menarik perhatianku selama 2 tahun belakangan ini. Hei... andai kau tau Sasuke-kun, aku selalu memperhatikanmu dari kejauhan. Tak berani mendekat meski hanya selangkah, karena aku tau kau tak akan mau menengok kearahku, meski hanya sepintas.

"Ck, dasar keras kepala, ayo ke kelas"

"Kyaaa, pelan-pelan pig aku bisa jatuh"

Ino menarikku menjauhi kerumunan orang, menjauhi Sasuke yang masih bermain bola basket di tengah teriknya matahari yang semakin terang berdiri tegak di atas kepala.

Namun sepertinya tidak mengusik semua perhatian para wanita yang setia bersorak meneriaki pemuda pujaannya. Yang terkenal dengan sebutan pangeran es, Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

"Kyaa, aku telat!"

Hosh... Hosh...Hosh...

Aku berlari memasuki gerbang Universitas, langkahku semakin kencang saat memasuki gedung.

Bruuukkk

Tepat saat memasuki gedung aku bertabrakan dengan seseorang, yang kuyakini tubuhnya terhempas jatuh dan tersungkur di lantai. Tak beda jauh denganku yang juga terjatuh, namun keadannya lebih parah dibandingkan diriku.

Mungkin karena tubuhku yang gemuk menghempaskan tubuhnya jauh terpental di depanku. Aku segera menghampiri orang itu, berencana ingin membantunya, sepertinya kepalanya terbentuk tembok di belakangnya dan kurasa itu cukup menyakitkan.

Ia merintih kesakitan, kulangkahkan kakiku mendekatinya, wajahnya yang terhalang oleh tudung sweater yang digunakannya membuatku tak mengenali wajahnya yang sedang tertunduk itu.

"Ma -maaf, aku tak sengaja... biar kubantu"

Aku mengulurkan tanganku tepat di depannya. Namun ia tak merespon. Pemuda itu lebih memilih berdiri sendiri dan mengehempaskan tanganku kasar.

Deg

Manik emeraldku membulat sempurna ketika manik Onyxnya yang pekat sekelam malam menatapku tajam penuh amarah.

"Aku benci wanita jelek, enyahlah dari hadapanku!" Ucapnya sarkastik dan langsung melenggang pergi begitu saja seraya memegangi kepalanya yang terlihat kesakitan.

Sebegitu burukkah diriku? Aku memang bukanlah wanita yang cantik, bukan wanita yang mempunyai tubuh ideal. Aku sadar , aku hanyalah gadis berperawakan gemuk dengan wajah yang buruk rupa. Bintik jerawat memenuhi sebagian dari wajahku yang penuh akan gumpalan lemak.

Tapi aku juga seorang wanita yang mempunyai hati dan perasaan. Apakah kau tau begitu sakitnya hatiku saat ucapan kasarmu yang kau lontarkan padaku.

Aku tau kau memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan, berwibawa dan juga kecerdasan diatas rata-rata. Tapi sayangnya kau memiliki hati yang amat dingin, bukan hanya aku, bahkan seluruh orang yang berada didekatmu pun tak bisa menggapaimu.

Liquid bening jatuh menetes begitu saja dari manik emeraldku. Meski ucapanmu telah menyakiti hatiku yang paling terdalam. Tapi anehnya diriku, aku tetap ingin menjadi orang pertama yang bisa menghancurkan bongkahan es yang ada pada dirimu.

Karena perasaan cinta yang kurasakan ini adalah perasaan murni. Kau telah merebut hatiku sejak 2 tahun lalu Sasuke-kun, meski kau tak ingat kejadian itu. Tapi aku yakin kau adalah orang yang baik. Meski sikap dan ucapanmu bagai sebilah pisau tajam, sedikit saja kau berucap mampu membuat luka yang besar dan membekas di hatiku.

#Sakura POV OFF #

.

.

Tampak seorang pemuda berhelai raven panjang sepundak bersembunyi di balik tembok. Ia tak sengaja melihat dan mendengar semua percakapan gadis musim semi dengan pemuda raven dengan model rambutnya yang aneh bak pantat ayam itu.

Manik Onyx nya yang teduh mengintip di balik tembok sang gadis yang tengah menangis pilu di hadapannya. Ingin rasanya ia merengkuh tubuh gadis musim semi yang dipenuhi lemak dan daging itu kedalam pelukannya.

Namun sayang, belum waktunya. Suatu saat dia akan mengubah sang gadis menjadi seekor kupu-kupu indah yang akan terbang menebar pesonanya dengan sayapnya.

"Kau cantik Sakura, seharusnya kau lebih percaya diri. Kau memiliki kecantikan seorang wanita yang belum tentu wanita lain miliki." Gumamnya pelan. Lalu melangkah pergi menjauhi sang gadis ke arah berlawanan.

'Aku akan membantumu menjadi apa yang kau inginkan Sakura, mengambil semua hak yang seharusnya kau miliki, tunggulah sebentar lagi' Ucapnya dalam hati.

.

.

TBC dengan .

Gomen fic yang lain lagi proses. ini fic lamaku dan baru ku post disini. kali ini aku buat ItaSaku. R&R ^^


	2. Chapter 2 - Bantuan

"Kyaaa... Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke -senpai!"

Seperti biasa teriakan para wanita menggema di seluruh halaman kampus. Melihat permainan basket sang pangeran es di lapangan tengah.

Mungkin ini sudah menjadi kegiatan rutin Sasuke setiap harinya, bermain basket ditengah teriknya matahari, apalagi sekarang tengah memasuki musim panas, bisa kalian bayangkan bukan? betapa teriknya sinar matahari di musim panas, ya, lebih terik dibanding musim lainnya.

Namun sepertinya Sasuke dan para fans wanitanya tak peduli, seberapa panas terik matahari menyinari tubuh mereka, justru inilah yang ditunggu-tunggu mahasisiwi setiap harinya jika mereka datang ke kampus. Ya, untuk menyaksikan permainan basket Uchiha Sasuke, sang pangeran es.

"Haaa~"

Helaan nafas yang sudah kesekian kalinya dilakukan oleh seorang gadis bertubuh gemuk dengan helaian merah mudanya, Ia sejak tadi juga memperhatikan Sasuke di salah satu gedung kesenian lantai dua.

Tangannya terulur ke depan, emeraldnya membidik pemuda raven yang tengah meneguk air minum di pinggir lapangan. Seakan-akan ia ingin menggapai pemuda raven itu dengan tangannya.

"Jauh...!" Lirihnya,"padahal kau sedekat ini Sasuke-kun, kenapa aku tak bisa menggapaimu? Di satu tempat yang sama namun seakan-akan kau berada di dunia yang berbeda denganku" lanjutnya.

"Jika kau tidak mencoba untuk mendekat, sampai kapanpun ia tak akan bisa kau gapai!"

Sebuah suara baritone menginterupsi kegiatannya. Sakura menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati seorang pemuda raven sebatas punggung dikuncir satu itu tersenyum kearahnya.

"Ehhh? Kauuu?" Sakura memekik kaget, karena ia mengenali siapa pemuda itu. "Kau pemuda yang kemarin menolongku dari bola basket kan?" Tanyanya seraya menunjuk pemuda itu dengan jari telunjuknya.

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Hani Yuya

Judul : My Obsession

Rate : M(for save)

Pairing : ItaSaku slight SasuSaku.

Gendere : Au,Ooc,Romance,Hurt/Confort.

Chap 2- Bantuan

.

.

.

Pemuda raven sebatas punggung itu menatap lembut manik emerald miliknya. Perlahan melangkah mendekatinya, tangannya terulur membelai helaian merah muda gadis musim semi yang memiliki tubuh penuh akan gumpalan lemak itu.

Bluushhh

Wajah Sakura memerah bak kepiting rebus, jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang daripada biasanya. Baru kali ini ia ditatap lembut oleh seorang pemuda, ditambah lagi ia sangat tampan, tak kalah tampan dengan pangeran es yang menjadi pujaan hatinya.

Manik Onyxnya yang sama namun berbeda, jika Sasuke mempunyai Onyx hitam pekat sekelam malam, namun pemuda ini memiliki Onyx hitam bak teduh secerah mentari pagi.

Rambut ravennya yang panjang melebihi Sasuke menambah pesona pada diri pemuda itu, ah~ satu lagi... terdapat garis tegas di wajahnya membuat dirinya tampak lebih dewasa dan tampan.

Itu semua yang terlintas di dalam benak Sakura saat ini.

"Kau harus lebih percaya diri, kau hanya perlu berusaha sedikit lebih keras untuk mencairkan hati pangeran es."

"Ehh? Apa maksudmu?"

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, ia tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh pemuda itu.

Tingkahnya yang polos membuat pemuda itu terkekeh pelan,"Kau menyukainyakan? Mau kubantu untuk mencairkan hatinya? Aku akan mengubahmu menjadi kupu-kupu yang cantik."

Sakura terbelalak mendengar penuturan sang pemuda, mulutnya menganga seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

Siiinggggg

Lama tak merespon, Sakura bagai sebuah patung saat ini. Diam tak bergerak sedikitpun, ini bagaikan sebuah mimpi baginya. Hey, ayolah siapa yang tak akan terkejut jika seorang pemuda tampan menawarkan diri untuk membantunya menjadi wanita yang cantik. Demi dewa jashinnya Hidan, Sakura tak pernah membayangkan hal ini sebelumnya.

Lagi-lagi pemuda raven sebatas punggung itu terkekeh geli melihat respon sang gadis yang selalu berubah-ubah.

PUK

Ia menepuk pucuk kepala sang gadis pelan.

"Pikirkanlah, besok kutunggu jawabanmu disini" Pemuda itu berbalik dan mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sakura tanpa menunggu respon darinya.

Sakura yang sudah sadar sepenuhnya menatap punggung pemuda raven yang kini semakin menjauh dan menghilang dari pandangannya, namun tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

"Astaga, aku lupa menanyakan namanya, bodohnya diriku" Sakura menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

.

.

.

.

"Ehhh? Kau serius forehead?"

Terdengar suara cempreng seorang gadis dengan helaian blonde di layar handphone milik Sakura.

"Ya, dia pemuda yang baik pig"

Sakura kini berada di dalam kamarnya, merebahkan diri di kasur king size nya, sambil memegang handpone di depan wajahnya. Ya, kini ia sedang melakukan video call dengan sahabatnya Yamanaka Ino.

"Ck, jangan terlalu percaya pada pria forehead! Bahkan kau tidak tau siapa namanya kan? Bisa saja ia menipumu, melakukan semua ini hanya untuk mengisi waktu luangnya" Cerca Ino, sepertinya gadis blonde itu tak mempercayai pemuda yang ditemui oleh sahabat pink nya itu.

"Tapi sepertinya ia pemuda yang baik pig, aku yakin itu" Jawab Sakura dengan lantang penuh percaya diri.

"Tch, dasar polos... aku yakin ia merencanakan sesuatu di balik sikap baiknya terhadapmu Forehead" Ino mendesah pelan seraya memijit keningnya.

Ino tau jika Sakura tipe orang yang keras kepala, ia akan tetap teguh dengan pendapatnya dan tak peduli orang lain.

Karena prinsip yang dipegang oleh gadis musim semi itu adalah ia lebih percaya melihat dengan kedua matanya sendiri dibandingkan mendengar asumsi orang yang hanya bicara dengan pendapat pribadinya, karena semua itu belum tentu benar dengan kenyataan.

"Hehehe, kau tau aku pig" Sakura terkekeh pelan.

"Ya, ya... terserah kau saja, tapi ingat... segera jauhi dia jika ia menipumu!" Ujar Ino dengan ekspresi serius di depan layar handphone nya.

"Ya, arigatou pig"

"Ja, Mata ashita (sampai jumpa besok )" ujar Ino sebelum memutuskan sambungan video callnya.

Klik

Sakura memposisikan tubuhnya telentang menghadap langit-langit kamar. Menutup matanya perlahan, merenungkan sesuatu hal yang masih menganjal di benaknya.

"Aku harap ia bersungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya" bibirnya tertarik keatas menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman,"pemuda misterius" lanjutnya, perlahan membuka kelopak matanya. Manik emeraldnya membulat ketika mendapati wajah Sasori tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Siapa pemuda itu? He, Sakura!" Tanyanya menyipitkan mata curiga.

"Nii-chan! Sejak kapan kau disini?" Sakura beranjak dari posisinya dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Sasori pun ikut duduk di samping Sakura.

"Baru saja... ini" Sasori memberikan sebuah kotak makanan kepada Sakura, "makanlah, takoyaki kesukanmu" lanjutnya.

"Ah ~ arigatou nii -chan" senyum sumringah tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

Sakura langsung membuka dan memakan takoyaki pemberian Sasori. Namun kini tatapan mengintimidasi terpancar dari manik hazelnya.

"Nah, sekarang jelaskan siapa pemuda misterius itu, Sa-ku-ra!" Ucapnya penuh penekanan.

Sakura hampir tersedak dengan makanannya, tatapan Sasori membuat bulu kuduknya meremang, Ia tersenyum kaku.

"Ah, sepertinya sudah larut malam nii-chan, lihat sudah jam 12 malam sekarang, besok kau harus berangkat pagi kan, karena ada jadwal operasi... nah sebaiknya kau tidur~" Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasori keluar kamarnya.

"Oi, tunggu Sakura, kau harus menjelaskan siapa pria itu padaku!"

"Jaa, Oyasuminasai nii-chan"

Blammm, ceklek.

Setelah berhasil menyeret Sasori keluar dari kamarnya Sakura segera menutup pintunya lalu menguncinya dari dalam, tak peduli dengan ocehan Sasori yang masih menggedor pintunya dari luar.

"Baka imouto cepat buka pintunya, jelaskan padaku siapa dia! Aku harus tau siapa pria yang kau sebut misterius itu!"perempatan siku tercetak di wajah baby facenya.

TOK...TOK...TOK

Berulang kali Sasori mengetuk dan menurun naikkan gagang pintu kamar Sakura dengan keras, ia berusaha membuka daun pintu kamar adiknya yang sengaja dikunci dari dalam itu.

"SAKURAA...CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA!" Teriak Sasori menggeram kesal karena Sakura tak menghiraukannya.

Sedangkan Sakura, ia mulai beranjak naik ke atas tempat tidurnya, menarik selimut dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya yang yang dipenuhi lemak mengambil sebuah bantal untuk menutup kupingnya.

"Ck, dasar sister complek" decaknya kesal. Lalu tak berapa lama kemudian ia menutup kelopak matanya, dan mulai memasuki alam mimpi.

Bagaimana dengan Sasori? Jangan ditanya apa yang dilakukannya saat ini, ia mengambil selimut dan bantal lalu meletakkannya di depan pintu kamar Sakura. Lalu merebahkan diri disana.

"Kau tak akan lolos dariku baka imouto!"

Sepertinya malam ini Sasori akan tidur di depan kamar adiknya. Menunggu sang adik membuka pintu kamarnya besok pagi.

#Sakura POV ON #

.

.

"Hoaaamm"

Kubuka mataku perlahan, silau. Cahaya matahari pagi masuk melalui celah jendela menyinari tempat tidurku. Aku mulai beranjak diri dan kulangkahkan kakiku mendekati jendela kamar.

Sreeettt

Kubuka gorden yang menutupi bingkai jendela, lalu kubuka jendela lebar-lebar. Kulihat banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di bawah sana, semua sudah beraktifitas seperti biasanya. Kualihkan pandanganku melihat jam yang tertempel di dinding.

"Jam 8?... astaga, aku telat. Jam pelajaran Orichimaru sensei kan jam 8, semoga dia blum datang"

Aku langsung lari ke kamar mandi lalu menyiapkan semua keperluan kuliah. Setelah siap ku buka pintu kamarku.

Kreeek

"Eh!Nii-chan?"

Aku mengerutkan alis heran ketika melihat kakakku masih terlelap tidur di depan kamar. Ini benar-benar lucu, aku terkekeh pelan. Duduk bersimpuh di depannya, kutatap wajah manisnya yang masih terlelap tidur itu.

"Nii-chan...Arigatou" ucapku pelan.

Kucondongkan wajahku mendekati wajahnya lalu mencium pipinya sekilas. Lalu berbisik di cupingnya.

"Aku menyayangimu nii-chan" bisikku.

Ah~ dia tersenyum. Ck, kau pasti pura-pura tidur kan nii-chan? Kau tak pintar berbohong! Eh, nii-chan.

Aku beranjak diri, "Aku berangkat, nii-chan" lalu melangkah pergi menjauhinya, namun aku mendengar dia menyahut meski pelan.

"Hati-hati dijalan, Sakura"

Fufufu, itu semua membuatku terkekeh pelan. Senyumku mengembang, hanya dia satu-satunya yang kupunya saat ini, dan aku bersyukur karena dia sangat menyayangiku.

.

.

.

.

Tap... Tap... Tap...

Aku berlari ke arah gedung kesenian, kulihat jam yang kupakai di tangan kananku tanpa memperhatikan langkahku.

"Jam 9...? Sial! Aku sudah benar-benar telat!"

Bruukkkk

Ketika aku ingin memasuki gedung, aku bertabrakan dengan seseorang. Membuat tubuhku terjatuh tersungkur diatas lantai. Mungkin keadaannya pun sama denganku, dia juga terjatuh.

'Ha~ Ini kedua kalinya aku bertabrakan dengan orang ditempat yang sama' desahku dalam hati.

Baiklah Sakura, kau harus bersiap-siap dimarahi olehnya!

"Kau tak apa-apa?"

Sebuah suara bariton yang terdengar lembut, dan ada nada khawatir disana menyapaku. Membuat pandanganku teralihkan ke arah sumber suara.

"Kau!"

Aku memekik kaget, ternyata pemuda yang kutabrak tadi adalah pemuda yang kutemui kemarin. Ya, pemuda tampan yang memiliki garis tegas di sekitar wajahnya dan rambut ravennya yang panjang sebatas punggung yang diikat satu. Dan satu lagi manik Onyx yang serupa namun tak sama dengan Sasuke.

"Ma~"

"Biar kubantu berdiri"

"Eh?"

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, ia mengulurkan tangannya kearahku.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa bangun sendi... eh!"

Tiba-tiba ia memegang kedua pergelangan tanganku, lalu menariknya.

Kyaaa... bruuukk.

Tenaganya kuat sekali, dengan sekali tarikan mampu membuat tubuhku beranjak berdiri, dengan sigapnya dia memelukku yang hampir terhuyung jatuh tadi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Apakah ada yang sakit?" Manik Onyxnya menatapku khawatir.

Deg... deg...

Kami -sama, kenapa jantungku berdetak kencang sekarang. Perlakuannya berbeda dengan Sasuke yang sebelumnya mengalami hal yang sama kemarin. Aku jadi teringat perkataannya yang kasar ketika aku ingin membantunya berdiri kemarin.

Liquid bening tiba-tiba saja lolos jatuh dari sudut mataku. Aku bersyukur masih ada pria yang menganggapku seperti seorang wanita pada umumnya. Dia sama sekali tidak menyinggung tentang tubuhku yang gemuk.

"Kenapa menangis?" Tanyanya bingung.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku, aku tersentak kaget ketika tangannya menyentuh pipiku dan menghapus Jejak-jejak air mataku disana.

"Boleh kupastikan sekali lagi tentang tawaranku yang kemarin?"

Onyxnya menatapku intens, tak ada keraguan disana. Aku mengangguk menerima tawarannya. Senyuman sumringah tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

Sreet

Sekali lagi ia memelukku, namun kini lebih erat daripada sebelumnya.

"Arigatou" ujarnya tepat di telingaku.

Hei, seharusnya aku yang mengucapkan terimakasih padamu bukan?

Tak kusangka, masih ada seorang pria tampan penuh pesona yang memiliki hati yang hangat dan sangat bersahabat, rela meluangkan waktunya untuk membantuku.

Dia pria yang baik, bahkan sangat baik. Aku bersyukur bertemu dengannya.

TBC

Terimakasih untuk para reader yang sudah baca fic abalku. Fic lain lagi proses. Kebetulan aku lagi sibuk duta jd jrg banget update T^T.


	3. Chapter 3- Awal Perubahan

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Hani Yuya

Judul : My Obsession

Rate : M(for save)

Pairing : ItaSaku slight SasuSaku.

Chap 3- Awal perubahan

Gendere : Au,Ooc,Romance,Hurt/Confort.

.

.

.

Tap Tap Tap

"Hosh...gawat aku telat."

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga menuju tempat yang kami janjikan. Kebetulan hari ini kuliahku libur, pemuda misterius itu memintaku untuk menemuinya di taman Konoha. Aku juga heran kenapa dia menyuruhku kesana pagi-pagi buta. Lihat! matahari pun masih enggan terbangun dari tidurnya. Langitpun masih terlihat gelap. Ditambah lagi dia menyuruhku berlari dari rumah sampai taman, yang benar saja!

Hosh Hosh Hosh

Kami-sama ini benar-benar sudah batasku, sudah hampir satu jam aku berlari menapaki kompleks Konoha menuju taman. Mungkin aku benar-benar gadis yang bodoh, tanpa curiga sedikit pun padanya aku menuruti semua yang diucapkannya padaku. Ditambah lagi sampai saat ini aku belum tau siapa namanya dan apakah dia akan benar-benar datang ke taman hari ini? Entahlah, aku hanya bisa berharap kalau dia tidak sedang membohongiku.

Aku lelah, mungkin lebih baik aku istirahat sebentar. Aku duduk di bangku yang terletak di pinggir jalan pejalan kaki. Merauk udara dengan rakusnya, menetralisir nafasku yang terengah-engah. Keringat deras mengalir membasahi wajah chubby ku. Gawat! Aku lupa membawa minum? Ah~sial! tenggorokanku kering sekali. Lagi-lagi aku ceroboh.

"Minumlah!"

Sebuah suara yang kukenal akhir-akhir ini menginterupsi kegiatanku, aku segera menoleh. Jantungku berdetak semakin kencang ketika melihat wajahnya yang terlihat tampan dengan rambut khas dikuncir satu itu, ia tersenyum memberikan sebotol air mineral padaku. Dia~ benar-benar datang menepati janjinya.

"Ah~ arigatou...hmmm?" aku mengambil air mineral yang diberikan padaku. Ingin memanggil namanya aku tak tahu.

"Itachi."

"Eh?" seakan ia membaca pikiranku sebuah nama terlontarkan dari bibirnya.

"Panggil saja Itachi."

"Ah~ Sakura- Haruno Sakura. Kau boleh memanggilku Sakura, Itachi-san. Yoroshiku." sebuah senyum merekah di wajahku, entah mengapa aku merasa senang mengetahui namanya. Mungkin dia teman pria pertamaku.

"Kau terlambat 30 menit Sakura-chan." ujarnya seraya melihat jam yang bertengger manis di tangannya. Aku hanya bisa tertawa kaku dan meminta maaf, "kumaafkan karena ini hari pertama kita, lain kali aku tak akan memberikanmu toleransi lagi." lanjutnya dengan senyum yang terlihat menakutkan.

"Ba-baik." aku bergidik ngeri melihat senyumnya yang terlihat begitu menakutkan, tak kusangka wajahnya bisa berubah menakutkan jika bicara tentang waktu. Sifatnya berubah 180 derajat dari yang kemarin.

"Baiklah, kita mulai." dia berjalan mendekati sebuah sepeda tak jauh dari tempat kami duduk dan menaikinya,"aku akan membimbingmu dengan sepeda ini, kau harus berlari dan mengikutiku dari belakang. Mengerti Sakura-chan." lanjutnya.

"Heeee?!" teriakku, aku tak salah dengar kan? dia bilang aku harus lari mengikuti dia bersepeda dari belakang? Yang benar saja! Dia yang menyuruhku lari dari rumah sampai taman ,lalu dia menyuruhku untuk lari lagi! Oh~ kami-sama tak kusangka dia pria berwajah malaikat berhati iblis. Hiks~ Kukira kami akan berlari beriringan.

"Tiga bulan."

" ... ?"

"Kupastikan lemak di tubuhmu akan hilang hanya dalam waktu tiga bulan." ujarnya penuh akan keyakinan.

Aku melongo tak percaya mendengar pernyataan yang buatku itu mustahil, "Kenapa kau yakin sekali?tiga bulan itu sebentar kan. Aku saja tak yakin bisa turun se-drastis itu." ujarku tak percaya.

"Hn,kita liat saja nanti." dia mulai mengayuh sepedanya lalu berhenti tepat di depanku. Puk, menepuk helaian merah mudaku dan mengatakan sebuah kalimat yang membuat hatiku terenyuh mendengarnya.

"Kau harus percaya diri Sakura-chan, percayalah padaku. Aku akan menyihirmu menjadi kupu-kupu yang cantik dalam waktu yang singkat." ujarnya penuh percaya diri. Lagi-lagi ia mengatakan sebuah kalimat yang terdengar manis di telingaku.

"Tapi~ aku bukan orang yang selalu percaya diri Itachi-san, aku tipe orang yang menyerah sebelum bertindak. Jadi menurutku itu mustahil-bahkan sangat mustahil." ujarku lirih.

"Percayakan saja semua padaku, karena aku yang akan bertanggung jawab atas dirimu mulai sekarang. Kau hanya perlu melakukan semua hal yang ku ucapkan. jangan hiraukan yang lain. Mengerti!"

Ia menatapku lekat tak ada keraguan di matanya. Dia serius ingin mengubah ku! Kami-sama, mungkin aku bisa mempercayainya. Mulai hari ini aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga, jangan sampai mengecewakannya. Tunggu aku Sasuke-kun! Akan kuruntuhkan dinding es yang menjadi penghalang itu. Aku Haruno Sakura akan menjadi gadis pertama yang bisa membuka kunci hatimu dan menyadari keberadaanku yang selalu memandangmu dari kejauhan.

*Sakura POV Off*

.

.

-0000-

.

.

Kringgg Kringgg

Bunyi ponsel berdering nyaring di dalam kamar bernuansa pink itu. Sudah 10x lebih dering ponsel itu berbunyi tanpa henti. Namun sayangnya tak mampu membangungkan gadis merah muda itu dari tidurnya.

"Ukkhhh, BERISIK! Klik." ia mematikan ponselnya untuk ke-sekian kalinya. Kali ini ia sampai membongkar baterai ponselnya dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Lalu melanjutkan tidurnya.

Sudah tiga hari ia melakukan aktivitasnya pagi-pagi buta bersama Itachi. Bangun jam 3 pagi lalu ia berlari dari rumah sampai taman, kemudian lari mengikuti Itachi yang naik sepeda keliling taman. Setelah itu istirahat sejenak kemudian melakukan sit-up,push-up,skotch-jam sebanyak 50 kali sampai matahari terbit.

Setelah latihan intensif-nya, Sakura langsung bersiap-siap pergi ke kampus. Ia pun jarang menemui kakaknya di rumah sakit. Waktu untuk istirahat pun tak ada, setiap hari bagai sebuah neraka baginya.

Di hari ke-4 Sakura mulai kehabisan tenaga, semua badannya terasa ngilu. Ia bagai kehilangan separuh nyawanya. Bergerak sedikit saja terasa sakit. Ia mulai malas bangun pagi, seakan semangatnya yang ia ucapkan 4 hari yang lalu bagaikan angin lalu.

Tok Tok Tok

Sebuah ketukan pintu berbunyi nyaring terdengar di luar.

TOK TOK TOK

Semakin lama semakin keras dan sangat mengganggu. Lagi-lagi Sakura terbangun, dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan menuju arah sumber suara.

"Nii-chan kenapa kau tak membuka pintu?" ia mengucak matanya berulang kali, emeraldnya melihat jam yang tertempel di dinding.

"Jam 3.45 pagi." gumamnya pelan, emeraldnya tak sengaja melihat kertas yang tertempel di depan lemari kulkas.

*Kakak pergi menggantikan teman untuk melakukan operasi mendadak, aku akan pulang malam nanti. by Sasori*

TOK TOK TOK

"Ck, siapa orang gila yang berani mengangguku pagi-pagi buta huh! Kenapa Sasori-nii tak pamit padaku jika ingin pergi ke rumah sakit?" ocehnya kesal.

Krekk

"Siapa~?"

Emeraldnya membulat ketika melihat siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya,"I-ITACHI-SAN!" pekiknya kaget. Itachi langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam tanpa permisi. Dan sepertinya Sakura melupakan jadwal paginya untuk bertemu Itachi.

"Tu-tunggu dulu Itachi-san apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku?" ujar Sakura tak percaya.

"Kau terlambat 45 menit Sakura-chan. Aku sudah memperingatkanmu beberapa hari yang lalu bukan?" ujarnya seraya melipat kedua tangan di dada. Sakura hanya tertawa kaku dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal,"kenapa kau tak datang hari ini?" lanjutnya.

"Ah~ aku minta maaf... krek!auch, punggungku~" ia merintih kesakitan saat membungkukkan badan.

Itachi mengerutkan alisnya ketika melihat Sakura merintih kesakitan, ia meletakkan tasty bag kecil yang ia bawa di atas meja, lalu berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang sedang sibuk memegangi punggungnya yang sakit.

Srett

Tiba-tiba ia memeluk Sakura dari belakang, membuat gadis musim semi itu terlonjak kaget,"a-apa yang kau lakukan?" ujarnya gugup.

"Hn,diamlah sebentar!" ujarnya pelan, perlahan tangan sebelah kirinya dilingkarkan di perut Sakura yang penuh akan lemak itu. Dan tangan sebelah kanannya meraba tubuh bagian belakangnya, jemarinya mulai meraba pundak sampai punggung sang gadis sambil ditekan-tekan dan di pijat perlahan.

Bulu kuduk Sakura meremang, ini pertama kalinya seorang pria menyentuh tubuhnya. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan ketika jari-jari Itachi bergerak lincah di tubuhnya, keringat mengalir membanjiri wajahnya ketika deru nafas Itachi menerpa lehernya, ia sangat gugup sampai tak bergeming sama sekali.

Tangan Itachi berhenti bergerak saat tepat berada di punggung sang gadis. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya,lalu menekan daerah punggungnya cukup keras sampai terdengar bunyi KREEK! disana. Membuat sang empu menjerit kesakitan.

"SAKITT!" jeritnya, lalu Itachi membalik badan Sakura menghadap dirinya, memeluk tubuh sang gadis erat, lalu mendorong tubuhnya menekan tubuh sang gadis kebelakang. "ma-mau apa lagi kau Itachi-san! Hwaa~" KREKK! lagi-lagi bunyi tak indah berasal dari punggungnya. Ia tak punya tenaga lagi untuk menjerit, tangannya mencengkram erat pundak Itachi.

"Bagaiman? Sudah baikan?" Itachi melepaskan pelukannya.

"Apanya yang sudah baikan! Kau hampir mematahkan punggung~ loh! sudah tidak sakit?!" Sakura menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya, ia mengernyit heran kenapa tubuhnya terasa enteng sekarang, padahal beberapa menit yang lalu bergerak pun masih terasa ngilu.

"Aku hanya meluruskan urat-urat saraf yang mengumpal di bagian pundak sampai pungungmu. Sekarang duduklah biar ku pijat kakimu juga."

"Eh?"

Sakura mengerjabkan matanya berulang kali ketika mendengar penjelasan Itachi. Lama tak merespon, Itachi menyeret Sakura duduk di sofa.

"Luruskan kakimu." perintahnya. Refleks Sakura menuruti perintahnya. Itachi mulai memijat betis dan telapak kaki Sakura.

'Siapa sebenarnya dia? Jangan-jangan dia tukang pijat?' batin Sakura menerka-nerka. Hei, mana ada tukang pijat setampan dia, Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya guna mengenyahkan pemikiran konyolnya.

Sepuluh menit sudah berlalu tak ada yang saling bicara. Itachi sibuk memijat, sedangkan Sakura sibuk menetralisir detak jantungnya yang berdetak semakin tak beraturan itu.

'Bagaimana ini? bisa-bisa Itachi-san mendengar detak jantungku.' innernya frustasi. Seraya memegang dadanya.

"Sudah selesai." Itachi beranjak diri, mengambil tasty bag yang ia letakkan di meja lalu menyerahkannya pada Sakura."ambillah."

"Apa ini?" Sakura mengerutkan dahi heran, kemudian melihat isi tasty bag itu. Di dalamnya terdapat selembar kertas dan dua buah krim pemutih wajah.

"Setiap hari kau harus melakukan semua yang tertulis di kertas itu. Perbanyak minum air putih dan istirahat yang cukup, Karena setiap pagi kau harus melakukan aktifitas berat. Sebaiknya kau atur pola makan dan tidurmu jangan sampai kau sakit nanti. Lalu kau oleskan cream ini di wajahmu setiap pagi dan malam. Cream itu mampu menghilangkan bintik hitam di wajahmu, terlebih lagi wajahmu akan terlihat putih dan bersih." jelasnya panjang lebar bak seorang dokter.

"Gaya bicaramu seperti seorang dokter Itachi-san." ujar Sakura terperangah.

"Hn, apakah aku terlalu banyak bicara?"

"Ah~ bukan itu maksudku. Aku justru ingin berterima kasih padamu. Tak kusangka kau sampai melakukan semua ini untukku!" decak Sakura kagum. Dan hanya jawaban absurd keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hn."

Sering kali sebuah pertanyaan hinggap di benak Sakura 'kenapa dia rela melakukan hal yang merepotkan hanya untuk membantunya? Apa keuntungan yang di dapatkan jika ia membantunya?' Sampai saat ini Sakura belum bisa bertanya pada pemuda raven dikuncir satu itu.

"Apa yang bisa kuberikan untuk membalas semua kebaikanmu Itachi-san." Selama ini Sakura merasa sangat merepotkan Itachi, mungkin sesekali dia harus memberikan sesuatu hadiah tanda ucapan terimakasih pikirnya.

"Aku hanya ingin tubuhmu."

Sontak Sakura terlonjak kaget mendengar jawaban Itachi, ia tak menduga kalimat itu akan muncul dari bibirnya. Ia bahkan sudah membayangkan hal buruk akan terjadi pada dirinya,' Eh!A-apa maksudmu, jangan bercanda!"

Itachi mendekat membelai rambut merah mudanya,"kau hanya perlu berubah menjadi kupu-kupu yang cantik, hanya itu yang kuinginkan. Lalu cairkan hati pangeran es yang kau sukai itu." ujarnya seraya menatap emeraldnya lembut.

'Pangeran es? Apakah orang yang dimaksud adalah Sasuke?' Sakura menautkan alis heran. Beribu tanda tanya terngiang-ngiang di benaknya.

"Sudah waktunya aku pulang, kau kuliah siang hari ini kan?"

"Ya."

"Jangan lupa besok kau harus datang tepat waktu atau aku akan datang mengetuk pintumu lagi agar kau terbangun." ancamnya ketika berada di ambang pintu.

"Haha...kupastikan tidak akan terlambat besok." ujarnya seraya tersenyum kaku.

'Bisa repot jika kakak bertemu dengannya.' batinnya membayangkan hal yang buruk akan terjadi jika Sasori bertemu dengan Itachi, pasalnya kakaknya itu brother compleks, ia pasti tidak akan melepaskan Itachi begitu saja, bisa-bisa Sasori akan menginterogasi Itachi seharian penuh. Karena itu Sakura tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

"Ja, sampai besok."

Blam.

.

.

.

.

-0000-

.

Di dalam kelas seorang gadis berhelai merah muda yang duduk di kursi paling pojok sebelah kanan samping jendela itu tak berhenti mendesah. Kedua tangannya di letakkan di atas meja dengan tangan kanan menjadi tumpuan dagunya. Manik emeraldnya menerawang ke luar jendela.

"Ha~"

Helaian merah mudanya terbang tertiup angin, Sinar matahari pun masuk menembus kaca jendela dan menerangi seluruh ruangan kelas.

Seorang gadis blonde menghampiri gadis musim semi itu lalu berdiri mendekati jendela dan melihat keluar. Ia menautkan kedua alisnya heran. Tumben sekali gadis itu tak turun menonton pangeran es yang sedang bermain basket di tengah lapangan saat ini. Ini aneh! tak mungkin Sakura sampai melewatkan menonton pangeran punyaannya itu, bahkan ia tak telat masuk di jam pertamanya.

Ino mengulurkan telapak tangannya menyentuh jidat lebar Sakura,"tidak panas?" gumamnya pelan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Pig?" Sakura menepis tangan Ino dari jidatnya.

"Hari ini kau aneh Forehead. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya menyelidik.

Sakura menggeleng lemah, "semua baik-baik saja Pig."

"Tidak mungkin baik-baik saja bukan? Kau bahkan mengabaikan pangeran es-mu Uchiha Sasuke yang kau puja-puja itu. Kuperhatikan sejak tadi kau tidak melirik Sasuke-senpai sama sekali, ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan bukan? apakah ada hubungannya dengan pemuda bernama Itachi?" ucap Ino menatap lekat emerald Sakura.

Deg... Blusshhh semburat merah tipis tergores diwajahnya, mendengar nama Itachi ia teringat kejadian tadi pagi.

Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya,"ka-kau bicara apa Pig!ini tidak ada hubungan dengannya." Sakura membuang wajahnya ke samping, ia tak ingin Ino melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

Ino menyipitkan matanya, tak salah lagi sahabatnya ini mulai tertarik dengan pemuda bernama Itachi. Ino tau betul sifat Sakura karena mereka sahabat dekat.

"Lalu... dia kuliah di fakultas mana? Dan tingkat berapa?"

"Siapa?"

"Tentu saja Itachi Forehead, kau tau kan dia kuliah di fakultas mana?"

Sakura diam sejenak, mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Keringat mulai bercucuran di pelipisnya.

"Jangan-jangan kau tidak menanyakannya?" tebak Ino. Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal kemudian mengangguk, "sudah kuduga." Ino menepuk jidatnya frustasi.

"Bagaimana aku bisa melupakan hal sepenting ini Pig!" ucap Sakura frustasi seraya menjambak helaian merah mudanya.

"Tck, kau tidak pernah berubah sejak dulu Forehead. Selalu telmi." sindir Ino.

.

.

.

-0000-

.

.

Sementara itu dirumah sakit seorang pemuda berwajah baby face sejak tadi menekuk wajahnya. Ia kesal karena tiba-tiba temannya mengganggu waktu tidurnya yang berharga. Bayangkan saja ia pulang jam 12 malam tadi, baru saja ia memejamkan mata 2 jam temannya menelpon dan memintanya untuk melakukan operasi besar menggantikan dirinya.

Sasori tak bisa menolak karena temannya itu adalah salah satu cucu pemilik rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja, meski mereka sudah berteman cukup lama tetap saja ia tak suka dengan sifat temannya yang suka seenaknya itu.

Kalau di pikir-pikir akhir-akhir ini temannya sering membolos di tengah-tengah pekerjaan nya. Alhasil Sasori lah yang kena dampaknya, ia harus menyelesaikan tugas temannya itu.

"Tch,jika bertemu nanti habislah kau, hari ini aku akan memintanya untuk menaikkan gaji ku." ocehnya di sepanjang jalan menuju ruangan prakteknya.

Namun belum sempat ia masuk ke dalam ruangannya manik hazelnya tak sengaja melihat pemuda yang membuat dirinya menderita akhir-akhir ini sedang berjalan menghampirinya. Dengan langkah besar ia menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Oi,Itachi dari mana saja kau?lagi-lagi kau menyuruhku seenak jidatmu heh! Aku bahkan hanya tidur 2 jam hari ini! Dan kau seenaknya bersenang-senang di luaran sana. Teman macam apa kau, tck, menyebalkan." ocehnya panjang lebar sambil berkacak pinggang namun sang empu sasaran kemarahannya hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar ocehannya.

"Tenanglah Sasori, aku minta maaf, ok." ujarnya. Sasori masih mengembungkan pipinya, membuat Itachi menghela nafas panjang,"Ha~ baiklah, kutraktir makan hari ini?!"

"Aku tak mau!" ujarnya dengan nada kesal.

Itachi menaikkan alis heran, tawarannya tak mempan untuk membujuk sahabatnya ini,"lalu apa mau mu?" tanyanya.

Wajahnya langsung berubah 180 derajat. Ia tersenyum lebar, matanya berbinar seperti seorang anak kecil yang meminta sesuatu kepada orang tuanya,"Kau tau apa mauku Itachi."

Lagi-lagi Itachi menghela nafas panjang,"baiklah aku akan bilang Madara-jii chan untuk menaikkan lagi gajimu bulan ini."

"Ahahahaa...puk-puk-puk... kau teman yang pengertian Itachi." Sasori menepuk-nepuk pundak Itachi berulang kali. Senyum sumringah tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

Sret, Sasori melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Itachi, "nah, sekarang traktir aku ."

"Bukankah kau bilang tadi tak mau kutraktir?" ujarnya seraya menyipitkan matanya memandang Sasori malas.

"Anggap saja aku tak pernah bicara, nah ayo makan." ujarnya enteng lalu menyeret Itachi dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu.

'Kau tak pernah berubah Sasori, kau tak pernah marah jika aku meminta bantuanmu. Meski awalnya kau menggerutu tak jelas karena aku selalu menyita waktumu, tapi pada akhirnya kau melakukan semua hal yang ku pinta. Sama seperti adikmu... kalian benar-benar mirip.' batinnya.

Itachi tersenyum tipis, 'kuharap Sakura bisa seakrab ini dengan Sasuke. Jadi aku tak perlu khawatir padanya jika suatu saat nanti aku pergi meninggalkannya.'

Itachi tak akan pernah menduga, bahwa semua rencana yang ia persiapkan serapih mungkin akan menorehkan luka kepada ketiga belah pihak. Takdir pahit yang sudah di goreskan oleh sang pencipta baru saja di mulai.

.

.

.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4 - First Kiss

Seorang wanita berhelai blonde panjang dengan pakaian serba putihnya sedang membaca lembaran pasien yang ditanganinya dengan teliti. Berulang kali ia mendesah frustasi dan memijat keningnya. Kemudian matanya menatap intens seorang pemuda di hadapannya, tangannya ditaruh di atas meja dan menempelkan dagunya di punggung tangannya.

"Padahal kau sendiri tau ini adalah penyakit serius. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu keluargamu tentang kondisimu ini?" tanyanya heran.

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum simpul, "aku jauh-jauh datang ke sini karena tau hanya kau yang bisa membantu mengawasi keadaan tubuhku dan juga merahasiakannya dari keluargaku Tsunade-sensei." timpalnya dengan nada lembut tak lupa senyuman tipis di wajahnya.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto Author : Hani Yuya Judul : My Obsession Rate : M(for save)  
Pairing : ItaSaku slight SasuSaku.  
Gendere : Au,Ooc,Romance,Hurt/Confort.  
Chap 4 : First Kiss

.

.

.

Tsunade mendesah frustasi, "haa~ yang paling mengerti keadaan tubuhmu hanya kau sendiri Itachi. Kau juga seorang dokter sama sepertiku."

"Hn."

"Kau bahkan tak mengindahkan peringatan yang kuberikan padamu! Kesehatanmu semakin menurun akhir-akhir ini. Aku sudah bilang berulang kali padamu, jangan terlalu banyak melakukan aktifitas berat, karena itu akan berpengaruh pada kesehatanmu. Perbanyaklah istirahat dan tidur yang cukup!" dokter wanita yang masih terlihat cantik di usianya yang tidak muda lagi itu terus menerus tak berhenti bicara menasihati pemuda raven di hadapannya.

Namun sepertinya Itachi lagi-lagi tak mengindahkan perkataan Tsunade.

"Ngomong-ngomong obat yang ku pesan apakah sudah ada?" sela Itachi di tengah ceramah Tsunade.

Tsunade menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, lalu ia membuka laci meja kerjanya dan mengambil sebuah kantung plastik kecil di sana. Di dalamnya berisi 2 botol kecil yang berisi kapsul dan 2 botol cream.

"Aku heran kenapa kau akhir-akhir ini selalu pesan obat dan cream kecantikan! Kau tau kan aku bukan dokter kecantikan I-TA-CHI!" ujar Tsunade penuh penekanan saat menyebut nama Itachi. Itachi sendiri malah menanggapi kekesalan Tsunade dengan senyum andalannya.

"Meski kau bukan dokter ahli kecantikan tapi kau satu-satunya dokter yang ahli di bidang apapun Tsunade-sensei, bahkan kau masih terlihat cantik sampai sekarang. Jika orang yang baru mengenalmu, ia tak akan menyangka kalau kau seusia nenekku." puji Itachi, dan berkat pujiannya itu mampu merubah ekspresi Tsunade dengan mudahnya.

"Tch, kau selalu mengubah suasana hatiku dengan mudahnya, dari dulu kau memang pandai sekali merayu Itachi. Hahaha."

"Aku hanya bicara jujur apa adanya tentang kenyataan yang ku lihat Tsunade -sensei."

"Lalu untuk siapa obat-obat itu?" tunjuk Tsunade ke arah kantung plastik kecil itu, kemudian menyeringai, "hmm, apakah untuk pacarmu?" lanjutnya.

Itachi sedikit terkejut mendengar ansumsi Tsunade, ia terkekeh kecil, "ppfftt...bukan! Tapi untuk kekasih adikku. Hahha." ujarnya penuh percaya diri di sela tawanya.

Tsunade menaikkan alis heran mendengar jawaban Itachi. Apa kupingnya tak salah dengar? Itachi bilang adiknya? terlintas wajah menyebalkan Sasuke di benaknya.

"Sasuke punya kekasih? bocah tengil itu?!" tanya Tsunade meyakinkan. Itachi hanya mengangguk di selah tawanya yang semakin geli. Ia sampai memegangi perutnya yang terasa sedikit sakit karena tertawa berlebihan.

"Jangan membodohiku Itachi! Aku tau betul sifat Sasuke sejak dulu." elak Tsunade tak percaya.

Itachi berhenti tertawa, wajahnya berubah serius, "sebentar lagi ia akan berubah, berkat gadis itu adikku akan mencoba belajar membuka hatinya untuk bersosialisasi dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Kupastikan itu sebelum aku pergi meninggalkannya." ujarnya penuh semangat. Kemudian beranjak diri dan mengambil kantung plastik kecil yang diberikan Tsunade tadi.

"Kau sudah mau pergi? masih banyak hal yang harus kubicarakan denganmu Itachi!"

Itachi menundukkan badannya, "maafkan aku Tsunade-sensei ada hal penting yang harus kulakukan sekarang. Aku akan mengunjungimu lagi nanti. Jaa ne~" Itachi meninggalkan ruangan Tsunade setelah berucap. Membuat Tsunade mendesah frustasi untuk sekian kalinya.

Blamm... Itachi pergi meninggalkan Tsunade sendirian di dalam ruangan bercat putih yang ia pakai sebagai ruangan prakteknya.

"Tck, dasar keras kepala." desahnya. Tsunade kembali menatap lembaran kesehatan milik Itachi sekali lagi dengan tatapan serius, "hal penting apa yang ia lakukan sampai ia mengabaikan kesehatannya sendiri? Dan lagi ia malah memikirkan kepentingan orang lain dibandingkan dirinya sendiri. aku tak mengerti kenapa dia bisa setenang ini dengan kondisi tubuh yang sangat menghawatirkan seperti ini. Aku tak tau sampai kapan bocah itu dapat bertahan." lanjutnya frustasi.

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berhelai merah muda itu tak berhenti menghela nafas sejak tadi, seakan tak ada gairah. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja dan menyelungkupkan kepalanya di sana. Ino mengernyit heran akan tingkah laku sahabatnya ini, manik shappirnya menatap jam yang menempel di dinding kelas yang menunjukkan pukul 11 siang.

Matanya menyipit heran kenapa sahabat merah mudanya ini tak ikut menjadi pemandu sorak pemuda berdarah dingin yang menjadi pangeran di kampusnya itu.

"Hei forehead, ada apa denganmu hari ini? Apakah tubuhmu sakit lagi setelah melakukan olahraga ekstrim-mu itu bersama pemuda bernama Itachi tadi pagi?" tanyanya.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, haa~ lagi-lagi ia mendesah pelan, "hari ini kami belum bertemu."

"Maksudmu hari ini kau libur dari latihanmu itu?"

"Ukhh.. ya begitulah, katanya ada hal penting yang harus ia lakukan hari ini. padahal aku sedang semangat olahraga, kalau sehari tak olahraga bisa-bisa aku akan kembali malas melakukannya, haa~" desahnya tanpa gairah.

"Bukankah ini kabar bagus? Kau bisa istirahat sebentar meluruskan otot-ototmu yang kaku itu bukan?" Sakura tak menjawab, ia terus menerus mendesah dan terlihat lesu. Pletak... Ino menjitak kepalanya kencang.

"Saakitt! Apa yang kau lakukan pig!" teriaknya sedikit kesal.

"Bersemangatlah forehead, kau tak seperti dirimu yang biasanya!" Ino berjalan mendekati jendela kelas, shappirnya tertuju sosok pemuda berhelai raven yang sedang bermain basket di tengah lapangan itu.

"Forehead kemarilah!" serunya dengan seringai di wajah cantiknya.

Sakura bangun dari duduknya dan menghampiri Ino, "ada apa pig!" tanya nya bingung. Tangan Ino terulur menunjuk Sasuke yang berada di tengah lapangan itu.

"Lihat, Sasuke sedang bermain basket seperti biasa. Dia selalu menebar pesonanya di kampus, tumben sekali kau tak bergabung bersama gadis-gadis bodoh yang kerjanya berteriak tak jelas untuk pangeran es yang super jutek itu." ujar Ino sarkastik, "atau jangan-jangan efek sihir yang ia tebarkan tak mempan padamu lagi? Baguslah jika begitu." lanjutnya.

Sakura tak berkedip memandang Sasuke yang sedang bergerak lincah di tengah lapangan itu.

"Tampan." ucapnya tanpa sengaja.

"Tck,kau masih tertarik pada pemuda jutek itu ternyata!"

"Hehehe,tentu saja. Aku bahkan kembali bersemangat ketika melihat tubuh sexi nya." ujarnya dengan mata yang berbinar.

Ino memandang Sakura malas. Sakura menonton permainan basket Sasuke dari dalam kelasnya yang berada di lantai 3. Ino pun ikut menonton sambil menunggu jam pelajaran selanjutnya di mulai.

Sasuke bergerak dengan lincah saat mendrible bola, ia berlari menghindari beberapa lawan yang berusaha menghentikannya. Saat sudah berada di bawah ring lawan Sasuke melompat dan berencana ingin melakukan dunk.

Namun tiba-tiba seorang pemuda dengan rambut blonde ikut melompat mencoba menghalanginya. Namun pemuda blonde itu kehilangan keseimbangannya alhasil pemuda blonde itu jatuh meneindih Sasuke. Bukk... Sasuke terjatuh, kepalanya terbentur cukup keras menghantam beton.

"Kyaaaa... SASUKE!"

"SASUKE - SENPAI!"

Semua wanita berteriak histeris melihat Sasuke tak sadarkan diri.

"TEME!" pemuda blonde yang jatuh menindihnya pun panik.

"Forehead lihat! Sasuke-senpai sepertinya ping~ loh... kemana dia?" ucapan Ino terputus ketika menyadari Sakura sudah tak ada di sampingnya. Shappirnya mencari sosok gadis musim semi itu ke setiap sudut kelas, tapi nihil. Sakura sudah tak ada di dalam kelas.

Kemudian shappirnya beralih melihat apa yang terjadi di tengah lapangan. Ia terlonjak kaget ketika Sakura sudah ada di sana.

"Sejak kapan dia ada di sana!" gumamnya, "a-apa yang ia lakukan! Baka!" ino tak dapat mempercayai dengan apa yang dilihatnya di sana. Sahabat pink nya itu tanpa ragu-ragu menggendong pangeran es dengan ala bridal style. Seakan-akan Sasuke bak seorang Putri yang sedang tertidur di gendongan sang pangeran.

Matanya hampir copot keluar ketika melihat adegan romans sahabatnya itu. Ia menepuk kepalanya pelan melihat tingkah bodoh Sakura di depan banyak orang.

Lihat! Teman blonde Sasuke dan semua wanita yang ada di sana cengo melihat Sakura yag membawa pergi Sasuke dengan gendongan ala bridal style. Mereka semua diam tak berkutik bak sebuah patung. Namun kesadaran mereka kembali setelah sosok Sakura dan Sasuke sudah tak terlihat di sana.

"Ku-kurang ajar! Siapa wanita gemuk itu!"

"Dasar gumpalan lemak! Mau dibawa kemana Sasuke-kun-ku!"

"Aku tak akan memafkannya karena telah membawa pergi Sasuke-senpai!"

Para fans Sasuke mengamuk, wanita-wanita itu seperti seorang vampire yang kehausan darah. Mereka sangat marah pada Sakura. Ino yang melihat kejadian di tengah lapangan dari kelasnya hanya bisa mendesah frustasi.

"Habislah kau Forehead. Kau akan menjadi big topic mulai besok di kampus ini." gumamnya frustasi. .

.

.

.

.  
#Sakura POV ON#

.  
BRAKK... Hosh... Hosh... Hosh.

"SEN-SEI!" teriak-ku dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

Aku membuka pintu secara kasar dan menerobos masuk ke dalam ruang kesehatan dan langsung membaringkan Sasuke di atas tempat tidur.

"Sakura! ada apa ini?...Sasuke! Apa yang terjadi padanya?!" seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut pendek sebatas leher dengan pakaian yang serba putihnya terkejut ketika melihatku membaringkan Sasuke yang tak sadarkan diri di atas tempat tidur. Dia adalah dosen yang mengajar di fakultas kedokteran dan juga sebagai dokter UKS di kampusku.

"Dia terjatuh dan kepalanya terbentur cukup keras tadi Shizune-sensei. Kemudian tak sadarkan diri! bagaimana keadaannya! dia baik-baik saja kan? dia tidak gegar otak kan?!" ujarku panik.

"Tenangkan dirimu Sakura, aku sedang mengecek kondisinya. Sebaiknya kau duduk dulu di kursi kerjaku!" perintahnya dengan nada setenang mungkin. Mungkin ia tak ingin membuatku lebih cemas lagi. Aku menggelengkan kepala, dan kekeh ingin berada tak jauh dari Sasuke.

"Aku mau tetap disini sampai tau kondisinya baik-baik saja." jawabku penuh percaya diri.

Shizune-sensei mendesah panjang dan akhirnya membiarkan-ku tetap berada di sini. Shizune-sensei adalah salah satu dosen favoritku. Aku sering berkunjung ke sini jika anemiaku kambuh, dan aku sering menumpang tidur di sini jika ada jam kosong, jadi bisa di bilang hubunganku dengan Shizune-sensei sangat dekat. Aku pernah berfikir ingin menjodohkan kakakku dengannya, suatu saat nanti aku akan mempertemukan mereka berdua. Aku malah sangat berharap jika Shizune-sensei menjadi kakak iparku kelak. Uwaaa... kenapa aku jadi mengkhayalkan tentang mereka berdua!

Aku akan mengesampingkan masalah kakakku dan Shizune-sensei untuk sementara, sekarang keadaan Sasuke-kun lebih penting! Aku menatap serius Shizune-sensei yang sedang mengecek nadi pergelangan tangan Sasuke, kemudian memeriksa detak jantungnya. Lalu dengan teliti memeriksa kepalanya, untuk mengecek apakah ada pendarahan atau tidak di sana.

"Detak jantungnya stabil, aku rasa ia mengalami gegar otak ringan. Aku akan membawanya ke rumah sakit setelah ia sadar nanti, untuk melakukan ronsen di bagian kepalanya. Aku takut ada pendarahan di dalam." ujarnya dengan ekspresi dan nada serius.

"Ge-gar otak ringan! Kami-sama! Bagaimana ini Shizune-sensei?!" aku menjenggut rambut frustasi, aku benar-benar cemas akan keadaannya sekarang.

Puk,Shizune-sensei menepuk pundakku pelan, lalu tersenyum,"tenangkan dirimu Sakura! Kita akan membawanya ke rumah sakit untuk pengecekan lebih detailnya. Kau tak perlu cemas." ujarnya meyakinkan-ku, ia menatapku intens, "kuperhatikan rasa khawatir-mu padanya sangat berlebihan! Bahkan kau sampai menggendongnya ke sini sendirian. Jangan-jangan kau suka padanya heh Sakura?" ucapnya menggodaku.

Bluushhhh... wajah-ku memerah, bulir keringat semakin deras membasahi wajah chubby-ku. Aku mengarahkan jari telunjuk-ku ke depan mulutku, "ssstttt... jangan keras-keras Shizune-sensei! Darimana kau tau jika aku suka padanya?" tanyaku seraya menyipitkan mata heran.

"Insting seorang wanita." ujarnya seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "hei apa dia tau jika kau suka padanya?" lanjutnya. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala, "kau belum mengungkapkan perasaanmu padanya?" tanyanya lagi. Dan aku menggeleng kepala sekali lagi, "kenapa kau tidak mengungkapkan perasaanmu Sakura?" ujar Shizune - sensei frustasi.

"Hehehe... kurasa belum saatnya aku mengungkapkan perasaanku Sensei." ujarku seraya terkekeh pelan.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya menyelidik.

Aku menatap sendu Sasuke yang belum juga sadar dari pingsannya itu. Aku meremas baju tepat di dada, lalu tersenyum getir, " aku bukanlah wanita yang cantik Shizune-sensei, aku hanya tak ingin nantinya dia menjadi bahan omongan orang, jika sang pangeran kampus sepertinya di sukai oleh wanita gendut, buruk rupa sepertiku. Karena itu aku sedang berusaha mempercantik diri agar pantas bersanding di sampingnya. Ehehe." ucapku penuh akan keyakinan.

"Hmm, pantas wajahmu sedikit terlihat berbeda Sakura. Kau sedang melakukan perawatan pada wajahmu ya." ujar Shizune-sensei dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Aku mengedipkan mata berulang kali dan sedikit terkejut, lagi-lagi Shizune-sensei mengetahui rahasiaku,"ba-bagaimana Sensei bisa tau?"

Jari telunjuk Shizune menyentuh pipi dan jidatku, "di sini... Hmm... disini juga... bintik-bintik hitam di wajahmu sudah mulai menghilang, terlebih lagi wajahmu terlihat bersih dan lebih cerah dibandingkan sebelumnya." ujarnya dengan senyum simpul di wajah cantiknya.

Saking senangnya aku menyentuh wajahku "benarkah!" ucapku penuh kebahagiaan.

Shizune-sensei mengangguk, "ya,"

Senyum merekah di wajah-ku, sret...tanpa sadar aku menghambur memeluk Shizune-sensei karena saking senangnya.

"Teruslah berusaha Sakura, aku mendukungmu. Sasuke anak yang baik, meski prilakunya kasar dan jarang tersenyum."

"Aku tau sensei. Aku tau itu, Sasuke-kun orang yang baik." ujarku seraya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan teduh. Aku melepaskan pelukanku. "Kau tau sensei, aku sudah jatuh hati padanya sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya, di hari penerimaan mahasiswa baru. Hehehe, dia orang pertama yang berlaku baik padaku saat aku sedang dalam kesulitan waktu itu." ujarku.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, tapi~" aku tak melanjutkan ucapanku. Tiba-tiba aku teringat sikap dan ucapannya terhadapku akhir-akhir ini, dadaku terasa sakit.

'Aku benci wanita jelek, enyahlah dari hadapanku!'

Aku mendesah frustasi setiap mengingat kata-kata tajamnya ituh.

"Ada apa?" Shizune-sensei terlihat khwatir menatapku, tentu saja dia pasti khwatir melihat ekpresiku yang mendadak berubah sedih.

"Hehehe, tidak apa-apa sensei, aku hanya teringat sesuatu." ujarku dengan wajah palsu. Tiba-tiba Shizune-sensei menggenggam tanganku erat.

"Dengar Sakura, ingatlah satu hal, cinta yang tulus bukan dilihat dr fisik, melainkan dari sini." Shizune-sensei mengarahkan tangannya ke dadaku. Ucapannya mirip sekali dengan kakakku. Uwaaa... aku jadi tambah yakin kalau dia itu jodoh kakakku. Aku senang mendengar hal ini dari dua orang yang aku sayangi.

"Tapi tak ada salahnya berusaha merubah diri menjadi wanita yang lebih baik untuk orang yang kau cintai. Aku akan selalu mendukung dan mendoakanmu Sakura. Ganbatte ne." lanjutnya.

Hiks, aku terharu, air mataku hampir menetes, aku pun menggenggam erat tangannya, "arigatou sensei."

"Uughhh~"

Sebuah suara leguhan menginterupsi kegiatan kami, aku menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke yang sudah sadar dan berusaha bangun dari tempat tidurnya itu seraya memegangi kepalanya. Jantungku hampir saja melompat keluar ketika Emeraldku tak sengaja bertubrukan dengan Onyx miliknya, dia menatapku tajam. Ukkhh... Dia tak mendengar pembicaraan kami tadi kan?

"Sasuke kau tidak apa-apa? biar ku bantu." Shizune-sensei sontak langsung menghampiri dan membantunya. Jantungku masih berdetak kencang sampai sekarang, tatapannya seakan mengintimidasi diriku.

Perlahan aku melangkah mundur sampai ke depan daun pintu, kemudian dengan gerakan cepat keluar dari ruangan itu. BLAM! aku menutup pintu agak sedikit keras. Hiks, sikapku benar-benar kelihatan salah tingkah di hadapannya. Kurasa ia semakin membenciku. Hancur sudah imejku di hadapannya.

Aku berlari dengen kecepatan penuh menuju kelas, tak peduli seluruh orang menatap aneh diriku di sepanjang lorong.

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran selanjutnya di mulai, namun aku tetap tak bisa fokus. Padahal ini jam Orochimaru-sensei yang terkenal galak itu. Jika ia tau aku tak fokus memperhatikan pelajaran nya habislah aku.

"Tiga Bulan lagi kita akan mengadakan ujian akhir semester. Aku ingin kalian membuat lukisan dengan judul 'Cinta'... kalian bisa melukis seseorang yang kalian cintai sebagai objek lukisan kalian di kanvas dengan ukuran 200 x 100. Buatlah dengan sepenuh hati dan perasaan. Tuangkanlah Cinta kalian ke dalam lukisan itu. Dan lukisan yang mendapat nilai tertinggi akan ku pajang di pameran lukisanku nanti sebagai penghargaan dariku. Jadi buatlah sebagus mungkin. Mengerti."

"Kyaaaa, serius senseiii!"

"Sugoooiiiii!"

Kelasku tiba-tiba menjadi gaduh, tak biasanya dosen killer sepertinya memberikan tugas dengan tema 'Cinta'. Itu tak cocok untuk imagenya, aku jadi merasa sedang melihat Guy-sense. Tapi tak kusangka sepertinya dia mendapat respon positif dari teman sekelasku, lihat betapa senangnya mereka terlebih lagi Ino.

Aku yakin dia pasti akan berbuat curang, meminta kekasihnya untuk membuatkan tugasnya. Sai adalah siswa terbaik di fakultas seni. Ino pasti mengincar peluang besar di sana, karena setiap Orochimaru-sensei mengadakan pameran, biasanya yang datang ke pameran itu rata-rata dari kalangan atas seperti para pejabat, atau pengusaha kaya, mereka akan membeli lukisan yang di pajang disana. Bukan rahasia umum lagi jika beruntung lukisan yang menarik perhatian mereka di pameran seni nanti akan dihargai jutaan bahkan puluhan juta.

"Hei, forehead aku bisa kaya mendadak. Tenang aku akan mentraktirmu nanti." ucapnya dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Yah~ itu jika kau tak ketahuan oleh Orochimaru -sensei bahwa Sai yang melukis~ hmmp." ia membekap mulutku dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Ssstttt... Pelankan suaramu baka-forehead." bisiknya pelan. Aku terkekeh geli melihat reaksinya.

Orang yang dicintai? Hmmm... wajah Sasuke langsung terlintas di benakku. Tapi~ nanti semua fans nya akan membully ku jika Sasuke menjadi objek lukisanku. Ha~ kenapa aku bisa jatuh hati pada pangeran kampus yang susah di dekati itu. Aku menaruh kepalaku diatas tumpuan kedua tangan yang ku lipat di atas meja.

"Hei, forehead." tiba-tiba Ino menyenggol lenganku. Aku menoleh menatapnya.

"Ada apa?" Shappirenya menatap intens emeraldku.

"Aku tau apa yang sedang kau pikirkan. Kau harus berfikir ulang jika mau memilih Sasuke untuk model lukisanmu itu. Sekarang saja kau sudah menjadi big topik di kampus ini, apalagi jika kau melukis Sasuke. Habislah kau di keroyok para fans nya." ujar Ino mengingatkanku.

Deg, aku hampir lupa dengan apa yang kulakukan tadi,nekat menggendong Sasuke di depan para fans nya. Ya ampun! itu sungguh memalukan. Kenapa aku baru sadar sekarang. Bodoh!... Aku menyembunyikan wajahku di atas kedua tanganku yang masih terlipat rapih di atas meja.

"Hei, jangan-jangan kau baru menyadari kebodohanmu itu heh forehead?" tanya Ino dengan nada frustasi. Aku mengangguk pelan tanpa menoleh kearahnya.

"Tck, kau memang lamban!" ujarnya berdecak kesal.

Hiks, aku akui, aku memang gadis yang lamban. Kenapa aku tidak memiliki otak seperti kakakku yang punya IQ diatas rata-rata. Ditambah lagi dia memiliki wajah dan tubuh yang sempurna. Malangnya nasibku, padahal aku memiliki darah yang sama dengannya. Aku hanya bisa meratapi nasibku yang begitu menyedihkan.

.

.

.

Tap... Tap...Tap...

Lagi-lagi aku telat.. Hosh... Hosh.. Hosh. Aku berlari sekuat tenaga, nafasku terengah-engah, keringat mengucur deras membasahi wajahku. Sasori-nii tidak pulang tadi malam, ditambah lagi Itachi-san sejak kemarin tidak menghubungiku?apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya? Apakah dia sakit? Aku sedikit mencemaskannya.

Kuedarkan pandanganku melihat situasi di kampusku hari ini, seperti biasa banyak wanita yang sudah berbaris membentuk lingkaran di tengah lapangan. Baru kemarin Sasuke jatuh dan terluka, kenapa hari ini dia malah main basket lagi? Apakah kepalanya tak apa-apa? Aku cemas sekali.

"KYAAA SASUKE-KUN!"

"SASUKE-SENPAI!KAU TIDAK APA-APA?"

Tiba-tiba para wanita berteriak dengan histeris. Aku terkejut, sontak detak jantungku berdetak melebihi batas normal. Jangan-jangan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya lagi?! Aku segera menyelinap masuk diantara kerumunan orang banyak, alhasil banyak orang yang terdorong atas ulahku. Lagi-lagi aku kena damprat marah semuanya.

"Jangan dorong-dorong, dasar gendut! Ehh~ kau gadis yang menggendong Sasuke kemarin kan?"

Glek... Gawat! Gawat! semua orang menatapku dengan aura marah. Menyeramkan! Aku sontak melarikan diri dan berlari mendekati Sasuke.

"Hei, mau kemana kau gendut! Menjauh dari Sasuke kami!"

Ukkhh... sabar Sakura, sabar, anggap saja ocehan mereka angin lalu. Aku mengelus dadaku berulang kali, kemudian mulai fokus melihat keadaan Sasuke. Oh tidak! Dengkulnya berdarah! Aku refleks membuka tas jinjing yang ku pakai dan mengambil kotak P3K di sana.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku khawatir seraya duduk bersimpuh di depannya dan mengambil perban di dalam kotak.

"Wow, apakah kau selalu membawa kotak P3K di dalam tasmu?"

Seorang pemuda kuning blonde menatap ku penuh kagum. Ah, dia pemuda kemarin yang membuat Sasuke terjatuh bukan?

"Ya, berkat kakakku yang menaruhnya diam-diam di dalam tasku." jawabku seraya membalut luka di dengkul Sasuke, "nah selesai."

"Sugoiiii... kau membalut lukanya rapih sekali! Kau berbakat menjadi seorang suster ttebayo."

"Hehehe, terimakasih." jawabku malu-malu.

Sreett... tiba-tiba Sasuke beranjak diri, "ayo kita pergi Dobe." ucapnya tanpa menoleh ke arahku, ia menyeret langkahnya. Sepertinya kakinya terkilir.

"Tu-tunggu Teme," pemuda yang di panggil dobe oleh Sasuke itu refleks membantu menopang tubuh Sasuke, kemudian menoleh menatapku, "namaku Uzumaki Naruto, kau boleh memanggilku Naruto. Siapa namamu?" tanyanya dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Sakura... Haruno Sakura." jawabku, kemudian ia memamerkan cengirannya yang mirip rubah itu.

"Hehe, arigatou Sakura-chan, aku berterima Kasih atas nama Sasu~ auchhh... Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku Teme!" kulihat ia merintih kesakitan karena Sasuke memukul kepalanya.

"Berisik kau Dobe!" Sasuke memarahinya. Suaranya terdengar dingin sekali.

"Heee! Wajahmu memerah Teme! masa kau kesakitan gara-gara luka kecil begini? Ah~ jangan-jangan kau merasa malu di depan Sa~hmmpp." kali ini aku melihat Sasuke membekap mulut temannya itu. Aura hitam menguar dari tubuh Sasuke, ia menyuguhkan deathglare mematikan.

"Bicara sekali lagi akan kurobek mulutmu Dobe!"

Aku tak paham apa yang mereka bicarakan sejak tadi. Tapi yang kutau lukanya tidak parah. Aku mendesah lega karena itu. Aku terkekeh pelan melihat perkelahian mereka yang terlihat lucu, aku yakin mereka berteman cukup dekat.

"Sakura-chan, sampai jumpa lagi." pemuda yang mengaku bernama Naruto itu melambaikan tangannya ke arahku, aku hanya tersenyum tanpa membalasnya.

Meski Sasuke tak menatap atau mengucapkan terima Kasih padaku, tapi entah kenapa aku senang sekali. Ah tunggu sebentar, sepertinya aku melewatkan sesuatu yang penting.

Aku berpikir sejenak, kutatap kotak P3K milikku sekali lagi. Oh Kami-sama! aku baru sadar dia memperbolehkanku membalut lukanya tadi. Kyaaaa... ini bukan mimpi kan?!

Aku masih belum percaya dengan semua ini. Kutatap kedua tanganku dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, aku berhasil mendekatinya. Hehehe, beruntungnya aku hari ini. Saking senangnya aku tak menyadari tatapan menusuk penuh kebencian mengarah padaku.

Aku mengangkat wajahku melihat sekeliling, Glek! Aku lupa dengan para fans berat Sasuke. Sepertinya mereka semakin membenciku. Aku sontak memasukkan kotak P3K ke dalam tas dan lari dari sana.

"JANGAN LARI KAU GENDUT!"

"KAMI TAK BISA TERIMA KAU MENDEKATI SASUKE KAMI!"

KYAA! mereka mengejarku! aku lari sekuat tenaga menuju gedung fakultas kesenian. Beruntungnya aku, karena latihan setiap pagi aku jadi terbiasa lari dan staminaku sedikit meningkat. Meski aku belum terlalu bisa mengatur nafasku.

Tap... Tap... Tap...

Aku menjadi pusat perhatian di sepanjang jalan. Ino benar, aku akan semakin tenar klo berurusan dengan Sasuke. Aku terus berlari menghindari mereka yang masih mengejarku. Aku harus segera masuk ke dalam kelas! Ah, beruntungnya sekarang aku memiliki jadwal kuliah di lantai 1.

Sreettt... aku membuka paksa pintu kelas, Blamm... dan segera menutupnya. Hufftt.. aku mendesah lega, dan mengelap keringat di wajah chubbyku. Glek, tapi kini aku merasa menjadi pusat perhatian teman sekelas. Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tak gatal.

"HA-RU-NO SA-KU-RA!"

Kyaa, aku hampir melupakan Anko-sensei yang menjadi dosenku di jam ini. Dia termasuk salah satu Dosen yang di takuti setelah Orochimaru-sensei.

"Sudah datang terlambat dan membuat kegaduhan dikelasku! Sebagai hukumannya, kau harus membuat kumpulan lukisan di dalam satu buku sketsa penuh, ME-NGER-TI!" ocehnya dengan nada penuh penekanan di akhir kalimat.

"Ba-baik." aku hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah, dan kembali duduk di kursiku dengan wajah yang memelas.

"Kemana saja kau forehead? kenapa kau terlihat ketakutan tadi? kau melakukan sesuatu yang aneh lagi?" tanya Ino menyelidik.

"Nanti akan kuceritakan pig. Aku tak mau hukumanku bertambah kalau ketahuan tak memperhatikan Anko-sensei lagi!" bisikku dengan suara pelan.

"Baiklah kutunggu ceritamu setelah selesai pelajaran nanti." Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku.

Hari ini hari yang melelahkan. Huft, akan kuanggap ini pengganti latihan pagi tadi. .

#Sakura POV OFF#

.

.

.

"Tadaima! Sakura! Kau sudah pulang?" teriak seorang pemuda bertampang baby face itu ketika masuk ke dalam rumah sederhana peninggalan almarhum orangtuanya.

Hazelnya sejak tadi terpendar mencari sosok gadis berhelai merah muda dengan pipi chubbynya itu di seluruh sudut ruang tamu dan dapur.

'Dimana dia? biasanya dia selalu menyambut kepulanganku? jika aku pulang cepat.' batinnya.

"Sakura dimana kau?" teriaknya sekali lagi. Sasori melihat pintu kamar Sakura terbuka, ia segera menghampirinya, "Sakura kau di dalam?"

Benar saja, gadis musim semi itu sedang melukis dengan wajah serius. Pipi dan tangannya penuh akan goresan cat minyak. Sasori mendekati Sakura yang sepertinya tak menyadari keberadaannya.

'Sedang melukis apa dia?' tanyanya dalam hati, hazelnya terpaku pada tulisan kecil di pojok atas sebelah kiri kanvas.

"Cinta!" ujar Sasori dengan suara lantang.

Sakura tersentak kaget mendengar suara yang amat familiar di telinganya kemudian menoleh, "eh, Sasori nii-chan... sejak kapan kau ada di sini? tumben sekali kau pulang cepat?"

Kyuuuttt... Sasori mencubit pipi chubby Sakura lumayan kencang.

"Sa-sakiit!" jerit Sakura, "apa yang kau lakukan nii-chan?!" Sakura menghempaskan tangan Sasori kasar dan menyuguhkan deathglare mematikan.

"Sejak tadi aku berteriak memanggilmu baka-imouto! Kau tak menyahut dan sampai-sampai tak menyadari keberadaanku, heh! Siapa sih yang kau lukis sehingga tak peduli dengan orang sekelilingmu itu?" ocehnya panjang lebar, ia kesal karena merasa di abaikan oleh Sakura.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya, ia juga sedikit kesal dengan kakaknya yang tiba-tiba marah padanya itu, "ini tugas akhir semesterku nii-chan."

"Lalu kenapa di sana tertulis kata 'cinta'?" tanyanya seraya menunjuk tulisan di pojok atas kiri kanvas.

Bluuusshhhhh... wajah Sakura berubah merah seperti kepiting rebus, Sasori menautkan alis heran melihat perubahan wajah Sakura.

"Begini, anooo... itu adalah tema lukisanku nii-chan. Maksudnya orang yang di cintai." ujar Sakura malu-malu.

Senyum sumringah menghiasi wajah Sasori secara tiba-tiba setelah mendengar penjelasan Sakura,"Aku mengerti." jawabnya penuh semangat.

"Eh?" Sakura mengerjabkan mata heran, tumben sekali kakaknya tak bertanya macam-macam padanya.

"Ambillah, takoyaki kesukaanmu." Sasori menyerahkan Takoyaki yang ia bawa pada Sakura.

"Aku sedang diet nii-chan." tolak Sakura.

"Kau serius sedang diet?" tanya Sasori dengan wajah menyelidik.

"Ya,"

Sasori menghela nafas panjang, sedikit kecewa karena makanan yang sengaja ia bawa untuk adik kesayangannya di tolak, tapi suasana hatinya sepertinya sedang senang jadi ia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya... ia menepuk pundak Sakura.

"Kau butuh model aslinya untuk lukisanmu Sakura?" Sasori mendudukkan bokongnya di pinggir tempat tidur dan mulai berpose.

Ahh~ sepertinya Sakura mengerti kenapa kakaknya itu berwajah senang barusan, Sasori salah mengira bahwa model lukisan yang di buat Sakura adalah dirinya. Memang Sasori adalah orang yang paling dicintai Sakura melebihi apapun di dunia ini. Tapi yang ingin ia lukis seorang pria yang ia cintai,bukan sosok kakak yang ia cintai.

"Anoo... nii-chan... begini, yang ku lukis itu bu~"

Kriinggg... Kriiing

Kalimat Sakura terputus karena mendengar suara handphone milik Sasori berdering. Klik, Sasori mengangkat panggilan masuk handphonenya.

"Ada apa? tck, aku baru saja pulang bodoh! AKU BUKAN ROBOT YANG BEKERJA 24 JAM! AKU JUGA BUTUH ISTIRAHAT DAN MENGHABISKAN WAKTUKU BERSAMA ADIKKU! ujar Sasori dengan nada tinggi penuh penekanan. Sakura tak pernah melihat kakaknya semarah ini, "ukkhhh... kau benar-benar iblis berwajah malaikat ITACHI!"

Deg... Sakura tersentak kaget ketika Sasori menyebut nama Itachi.

'Itachi?' batinnya bertanya-tanya,'apakah Itachi yang dimaksud oleh nii-chan adalah orang yang sama dengan Itachi-san - pemuda baik hati yang membantuku? tapi mustahil kan! Itachi yang ku kenal bukan seorang dokter, dia senpai di kampusku. Ya, benar... lagipula nama Itachi bukan hanya satu. Di dunia ini banyak orang yang memiliki nama yang sama.' batinnya meyakinkan.

"Tck, apa boleh buat, aku akan ke sana sekarang. KAU HARUS MENAIKKAN GAJIKU 3 KALI LIPAT! INGAT ITU!" Klik... Sasori mematikan sambungannya dengan nada kesal. Aura hitam pekat menguar dari tubuhnya, ekspresi nya berubah menakutkan.

Ia merogoh kantung celana dan mengambil dompetnya, lalu mengambil selembar foto yang ia pajang di dalamnya, kemudian memberikannya pada Sakura, "ambillah." perintahnya.

Sakura mengambil foto yang diberikan Sasori padanya, ia mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali saat melihat figura kakaknya yang terlihat tampan di foto itu. Ia menatap hazel Sasori lekat, karena tak mengerti kenapa kakaknya memberikan foto dirinya padanya.

"Foto? Untuk apa kau memberikanku fotomu nii-chan." tanyanya heran. Ekspresi Sasori langsung berubah, liquid bening berkumpul di matanya. Sreet.. Sasori menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya.

"Hiks, maafkan kakakmu ini Sakura, aku tak bisa menjadi modelmu hari ini. Aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit sekarang, mungkin malam ini pun aku tidak akan pulang. Karena itu aku memberikan fotoku sebagai pengganti diriku."

Sakura tak menjawab, ia tak bisa mengatakan pada Sasori jika ia salah paham. Yang ingin dia lukis Sasuke bukan dirinya. Tapi ia tak ingin membuat kakaknya bersedih. Sakura lebih memilih diam dan merahasiakan hal ini sampai ia menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk bicara jujur pada Kakaknya nanti.

Sasori melepaskan pelukannya, "kau harus langsung mengunci rumah saat aku pergi nanti dan segera hubungi aku jika terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan. Ok." Sasori terlihat seperti seorang ayah yang mencemaskan anak perempuannya, Sakura terkekeh pelan melihat wajah khwatir Sasori yang terlihat lucu.

"Ahaha, kau tak perlu khawatir nii-chan, aku bukan anak kecil lagi." jawabnya. Cup, Sasori mengecup jidat lebar Sakura.

"Aku pergi dulu."

Sasori meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di rumah untuk yang sekian kalinya. Sakura menghela nafas panjang, sebenarnya ia merasa sedikit kesepian di tinggal pergi Sasori. Akhir-akhir ini Sasori jarang sekali pulang, meskipun pulang, Sakura tak dapat menemuinya karena Sasori pulang di saat Sakura pergi kuliah. Sakura harus bisa menerima semua ini, karena Sasori adalah tulang punggung keluarganya saat ini. Sakura sangat mengerti akan hal itu, makanya ia tak bisa mengeluh pada Sasori yang jarang ada waktu untuknya. Karena Sasori melakukan semua ini hanya untuknya.

Tok... Tok... Tok

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu, sontak Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menaikkan alis heran. Emeraldnya menatap jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 8 malam.

"Siapa yang berkunjung malam-malam? Tidak mungkin Sasori-nii bukan? kalau nii-chan tak perlu mengetuk pintu sekeras itu. Dia akan langsung masuk ke dalam." ocehnya pada diri sendiri seraya berjalan mendekati pintu utama.

Ceklek... "Sia~ ehhh! Kauuu!" Emeraldnya membulat ketika melihat siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Seorang pemuda berambut raven panjang sepundak dengan wajah tampan yang memiliki garis tegas di wajahnya berdiri di depan pintu dengan memamerkan senyum simpulnya ketika melihat ekspresi kaget Sakura akan kedatangan dirinya yang tiba-tiba itu.

"ITACHI-SAN!" pekiknya kaget.

"Maaf mengganggu-mu malam-malam, ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan padamu." ia menyerahkan tasty bag kecil pada Sakura, "minumlah sesuai peraturan yang sudah tertulis di setiap botol kecil itu, kemudian oleskan cream ini di wajah sampai leher. Mengerti!" ocehnya panjang lebar.

"Ya," Sakura menganggukan kepalanya kemudian mengambil tasty bag itu dari tangan Itachi, 'untung saja dia datang tepat saat nii-chan pergi. Kebetulan sekali.' batinnya merasa lega mereka berdua tidak berpapasan.

Sakura tidak tau jika Itachi sudah merencakan ini. Karena itu dia menyuruh Sasori balik ke rumah sakit karena ia ingin datang menemui gadis musim semi itu.

"Hn, jangan lupa besok pagi kita akan latihan seperti biasa, pastikan kau datang karena sudah dua hari kita tidak latihan. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, jya, sampai besok Sakura-chan." Itachi melengos pergi tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi. Sepertinya ia sengaja mengunjungi Sakura hanya ingin mengantarkan obat dan cream. Besok mereka bertemu bukan? Kenapa Itachi repot-repot mengantar semua ini malam-malam? Sakura sampai bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Gadis musim semi dengan tubuh penuh akan gumpalan lemak itu, memandang punggung Itachi dari kejauhan, ia mengepalkan tangannya erat. Mulutnya terasa kaku, padahal ia hanya ingin mengucapkan terima Kasih. Ahhh~ ia jdi teringat saat pertama kali bertemu Sasuke. Dulu ia tidak sempat mengatakan terima kasih secara langsung pada pemuda raven yang sekarang menjadi pangeran es di kampusnya itu.

Kali ini ia harus mengatakan terima Kasih dengan benar. Tap... Tap... Sakura berlari menghampiri Itachi yang semakin menjauh pergi. Ia menambah kecepatannya agar tidak kehilangan sosok Itachi.

"Tu-tunggu dulu ITACHI-SAN!" teriaknya lantang saat menyebut nama Itachi dengan sekuat tenaga.

Itachi menghentikan langkahnya, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Ehhh!Hwaaa!" Bruuukkkk...

Karena terlalu kencang berlari ia tak dapat menghentikan tubuhnya secara mendadak ketika Itachi berhenti. Alhasil Sakura menabrak tubuh Itachi dan jatuh menindihnya.

"Ukkkhhh...!"

Deg... Deg... Deg... jantungnya berdetak kencang melebihi batas normal ketika ia merasakan bibirnya bersentuhan dengan benda kenyal.

'A-APA YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI?!' batin Sakura menjerit. Keringat bercucuran membasahi wajah chubbynya. Ia diam membatu ketika menyadari benda kenyal apa yang menempel di bibirnya.

'Oh Kami-sama! Ini pasti mimpi kan? Pasti mimpi! Tidakkkkkk... ! FIRST KISS-KU!" jeritnya dalam hati. Tiba-tiba kepalanya seakan berputar-putar. Pluk... gadis musim semi itu pingsan dengan posisi bibirnya yang masih Setia menempel di bibir Itachi. .

Sedangkan di rumah sakit Sasori pun menjerit frustasi karena orang yang memintanya datang malah tidak ada di sana.

"BRENGSEK KAU ITACHI! LAGI-LAGI KAU MELARIKAN DIRI DAN MENUMPAHKAN SEMUA PEKERJAAN-MU PADAKU! AWAS KAU!"teriaknya kencang sampai menggema di seluruh ruangan rumah sakit.

.

.

.

TBC Terimakasih buat para silent reader dan reader yg udah baca karya gajeku. Maaf ga bisa di sebut satu-satu. Dan maf juga klo aku updatenya terlalu lama~ T^T smog kalian tidak bosan membaca karyaku. DLDR


End file.
